


Back Together Again

by Sanemind, The_insane_mind



Series: Clusterfuck [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Caring Sam Winchester, Castiel has a kid, Dean Winchester has a kid, Dean and Sam's kids are twins, Demons, Familiars, Gabriel Has Children, M/M, Poison, Sam Winchester has a kid, Same mom different dads, Sweet Dean Winchester, Twins, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanemind/pseuds/Sanemind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_insane_mind/pseuds/The_insane_mind
Summary: After some time the twins randomly show up at the bunker needing help in more ways than one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)&Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Clusterfuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286795
Kudos: 1





	1. The story

The fam was researching in the bunker when there was a banging on the front door. They looked between each other when Seraphina asked, “Is anyone gonna get that?” Dean got up grabbing his gun from the back of his pants before walking up the stairs. He motioned for everyone to stay quiet. Aiming his gun head level he opened the door, but his gun was aiming at nothing.

  
“Move,” he heard as the door was pushed open. Jovi entered carrying a bloody Alvis already halfway down the stairs when everyone snapped out of their shock. “Can I get some help?” Jovi snapped at those still sitting. Sam came over and lifted Alvis into his arms and took lead bringing Alvis to the infirmary with Jovi at his heels.

  
“Who’s that?”Seraphina asked as Castiel moved behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and shrugged his hand off.

  
“Don’t tell me?” Gabe asked laughing looking at Dean and over to where the twins and Sam went.

  
“What are you talking about,” Castiel asked his eyes narrowing at his brother.

  
“Those are the children of the Dean-o and Sampala,” Gabe replied smirking, looking at Dean. Dean frowned before glaring at the old Trickster.

  
“Dean is this true?” Castiel asked slight hurt in his voice.

  
“I mean, I meant to tell you earlier, but-” Dean was cut off as Castiel stormed off.

  
“Way to go,” Seraphina snarked, stomping after her father to calm him down.

  
Dean looked down rubbing his eyes, “Son of a bitch” quietly, when he looked up again everyone was still looking at him. He glared at those in the room before stalking off to the infirmary.

  
Sam was running around the infirmary trying to collect supplies as Jovi hovered next to Alvis whispering questly.

  
“Shit!” Jovi exclaimed as she started pacing around, “Stupid dumbass! I’m the one who's supposed to get hurt!” Crossing her arms she pulled her thumb to her mouth chewing on the nail.

  
“What happened?” Dean asked walking over to her, voice as calm as he could make it while this stressed. Jovi ran her hands through her hair messing up her ponytail.

  
“We were attacked, ambushed really,” she said with a laugh, “by demons. I tried to fight them off while Alvis got us out of there, but there were too many and we were overwhelmed. We got taken and they tortured Alvis, injecting him with different liquids,” Jovi’s voice broke at the end and Dean’s instincts took over and he pulled her into a hug while his brother worked on hers.

  
“I can’t get the bleeding to stop,” Sam said, looking over the boy on the bed. The father and daughter split and Jovi rushed over to her brother’s side. “We might need to call Rowena,” Sam said walking up to Dean when they heard a scream. The brothers looked at the door, Dean ready to find the source when Sam held him back.

  
“Sam,” Dean growled.

  
"The kids need us more,” Sam said matter of factly looking back at the twins.

  
“I’m gonna go talk to Gabe about getting Rowena here,” Sam whispered before leaving. “Holy shit!” Sam yelled as a giant dog turned the corner. Dean looked out the door and watched as Sam pressed against the wall having a staring contest with a giant black dog that continued past him before facing Dean. Dean held his hands up while backing up and allowing the dog to enter the infirmary.

Dan looked at the dog as he padded over to the twins. Jovi smiled at the animal reaching out to pet the top of his head. “Hey Diaval,” she said, “you got the girls?” the question confused Dean and the dog, Diaval, gave a short bark before slumping down next to Jovi and the bed. Jovi smiled at her dad before looking at her brother again.

  
Sam shook his head and continued down the halls before finding Gabriel talking in hushed tones with Fenrir the conversation getting heated. “I hate to interrupt,” he didn’t, “but we need you to go get Rowena.”

  
“If you didn't notice I am trying to have a talk with my son,” but before Gabe could finish Fenrir had gone into his room and slammed the door in Gabriel’s face.

  
“Damnit,” Gabe says under his breath, “What do you want that was so important?” he snarked at the taller man.

  
“My son is dying and I need you to get Rowena so she can help,” Sam growled out getting into Gabriel’s personal space.

  
Gabe’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry,” he said before disappearing with the flap of wings. Sam deflated leaning against the wall. Sugar walked over to the hunched man, “Hi Sammy,” she said excitedly.

  
“Hiya kiddo,” Sam replied with a smile forming on his face.

  
“Sammy,” the two heard Dean yell from the infirmary. Sam perked up and took off for the infirmary. Gabe was standing towards the back of the room while Rowena was chanting waving her arms around a convulsing Alvis. Dean held Jovi back as she gripped her forearm where Sam remembered her tattoo was. Sam went over to his son, tears rushing to his eyes. Sugar followed Sam into the room, but Gabriel soon noticed and picked her up making her face away from the convulsing boy. Tears streamed down Jovi’s cheeks as there was a rise in pain, but she wouldn’t allow her brother to hear her in pain. Alvis stopped convulsing and Rowena collapsed, the room stilled as the tension in the room relaxed. Rowena gracefully rose with a deep sigh, “I was able to purge his body of the poison, but his body will still need to heal.” The room relaxed fully as the news was absorbed. Sugar shifted causing Gabriel to set her down and was ready to place a hand on her shoulder when Sugar rushed to the bed. The adults tried to stop her, but failed and she reached a hand out to Alvis’s forehead. When Sugar’s hand touched the forehead there was a bright white light. Everyone turned away and when it faded Gabriel ran up and pulled Sugar back ready to reprimand her. The adults stopped freaking out when they heard a groan.

  
“Alvis!” Jovi yelled rushing over to her twin as his eyes fluttered and he started looking around.

  
“You little shit,” Gabriel said under his breath and Sugar giggled in response. Sam and Dean got closer to the bed and Alvis looked up at the brothers. He had a shit-eating grin when he said, “Hi Dad. Hi Uncle Dean.” Jovi rolled her eyes as Sam and Dean smiled and chuckled at the kid.

As the family talked everyone gradually left the room Rowena and Gabriel talking as Sugar chilled with her head on Gabriel’s shoulder. They heard a loud burst of laughs as Diaval jumped on to the bed to join his master. The group noticed Castiel, Seraphina holding onto Castiel’s arm while Jack gave silent support behind Castiel on his other side, and Gabriel gave Castiel a small smile of encouragement. They walked up and Seraphina knocked on the door. Dean looked over and smiled at Castiel, glad to see him.

  
“Jovi,” Dean said quietly while nodding towards the door. She looked at Alvis, he nodded and Jovi smiled before getting up. Walking around Sam who got closer and took her spot.

  
The father-daughter pair moved towards the group by the door. Castiel and Dean shared a small smile before Dean turned towards his daughter. “Jovi, this is my boyfriend Castiel,” Dean said quietly looking down while smiling. He called Cas his boyfriend, but he was still nervous of both their reactions.

  
“Oh thank god,” Jovi breathed out, receiving a raised eyebrow from her new family. “Alvis and I won’t be the only gays,” Jovi said cheerfully.

  
“Jovi!” Alvis yelled embarrassed that his sister gave out their second-biggest secret. Sam chuckled as he calmed down his son sharing quietly that he was bi. Dean laughed at Jovi’s blunt statement before smiling back at Cas.

  
“Hello Jovi,” Castiel said this voice softening slightly. “This is my son, Jack, and daughter, Seraphina.” Castiel looked at each child as he said their name before smiling at the pair in front of him.

  
“Come on, I need girl talk,” Seraphina said as she grabbed Jovi’s hand and started pulling the witch towards her room. Jovi’s eyes widened and she looked back at the men to save her from girl talk. Dean laughed as Jack and Castiel did a matching head tilt confused why girl talk was so bad. Dean waved to the retreating girls and Jovi glared at him before she turned back around accepting her fate.

  
The family turned back to the now not dying boy where Sam was helping him get up. The father and son smiled at each other, matching smiles, as Alvis was able to stand on his own, only slightly shorter than his dad. “Let's get you something to eat,” Dean said as he began to walk towards the kitchen grabbing Castiel’s hand. Sam threw an arm over Alvis’s shoulder and led him after the couple. Jack smiled at his weird family and went back to his room.


	2. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the main story, the girls are getting along like a hurricane.

The boys were sitting at the kitchen table when there was a great shouting coming closer. The family became confused when Jovi and Seraphina walked through the door still arguing. “How could you think that knives are better than swords?” Jovi yelled as she leaned against the counter.

Serahina gave Jovi a bitch face she picked up from Sam, “I’m not saying they’re better, but how are swords even useful nowadays,” she shouted back while opening the freezer and grabbing two pints of ice cream.

Jovi started searching for spoons when she responded, “At least with a sword there isn’t as large of a risk of being stabbed.” Jovi found and grabbed two spoons before the girls walked out of the kitchen still arguing.

The boys looked at each other from across the table. So that had happened, at least the bunker was still standing.

For now.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens between Gabriel and Fenrir before Sam interrupts.

Gabriel and Sugar stood still confused before Gabriel shook his head and was about to go to his room when Sugar screamed. Gabriel spun around in worry his angel blade at the ready when he saw a giant dog materialize through a portal. His eyes narrowed as the dog didn't spare a glance at her. He followed cautiously and as he entered the hallway he saw Fenrir watching from his bedroom doorway an appreciative look on his face. Gabriel glares at his son as he storms over and slaps him upside the head. Fenrir growls as he turns to his dad, anger crossing his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gabriel asks agitated. Fenrir growls viciously at Gabriel his fang elongating slightly. 

"Cut that shit with me boy," Gabriel says condescendingly, "You are a demigod and currently human. People like us can't be ogling animals and as an older brother what kind of example are you setting for Sugar." Gabriel raises his eyebrows at the end of the sentence waiting expectantly for his response. Fenrir’s nostrils flare as he breaths harshly through his anger fighting the urge to growl again. Gabriel is about to chew Fenrir out some more when Sam interrupts.

“I hate to interrupt, but we need you to go get Rowena," Sam says, his hands fidgeting slightly. 

“If you didn't notice I am trying to have a talk with my son,” but before Gabe could finish Fenrir had gone into his room and slammed the door in Gabriel’s face.


End file.
